


Closure

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Closure

**Title:** Closure  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #54: Malfoy Manor  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Threesome.  
 **A/N:** It's time I wrote some Drapery. :)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Closure

~

“This is creepy,” Harry complained.

Draco sighed. “Dungeons generally are.”

“Yeah, _so_ conducive to sex,” Harry muttered, shifting in his shackles.

“You appear enthusiastic, however,” Severus opined, staring pointedly at Harry’s erection.

“Maybe he has a dungeons kink,” Draco suggested.

Harry licked his lips. “Or an exhibition kink.”

“As we’ve established,” Draco drawled. “Remember Gringotts?”

Harry blushed. “Can we please start? I only agreed to return to Malfoy Manor to--” He was interrupted by Severus’ cock.

“We know, Harry,” he murmured, thrusting firmly. “It's why we agreed, too.”

“Yeah,” Draco concurred, sliding into Harry’s other end. “We all need closure.”

~


End file.
